


Another Day

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Mikleo has never been especially fond of his birthday. In his eyes, it's nothing more than any other day. Sorey is doing his best to change that.





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today, so here is a little oneshot I decided to write to go with that! We all know how much Mikleo is my main, so I thought it'd be fun to do something like this. Enjoy!
> 
> (The rating is for a couple of quick references which maaay lead to a second NSFW part, I'm still not completely sure if I want to write it so be sure to let me know if you want to see it!)

Birthdays are hardly anything special.

Well, Mikleo’s birthday, at least. From his own standpoint. He can feel enthusiastic enough for _other_ people’s birthdays and spend a while getting them a perfect present. Whilst not one for parties, he can still enjoy getting together with his friends for someone’s birthday. Yet when it comes to _his_ birthday, he finds himself caring much less.

‘ _It’s just another day … I’m only a day older than yesterday,’_ and other statements to shrug it off. Though really, those around him understand the meaning behind these statements better than Mikleo realises.

“ _Mikleo and I both grew up without parents,”_ Sorey explained to their friends one day. _“We were best friends, but it was completely different. I was adopted by Gramps and Mikleo went to live with his uncle. Michael travels a lot_ _for his books_ _and he’s always just been so drained when he’s home, so I don’t think Mikleo has really had the kind of birthday that I’ve had with Gramps.”_

It’s not as though Mikleo had ever been alone on his birthday – Sorey has always made sure of that. When Michael had not been around for Mikleo’s birthday, Sorey and Zenrus certainly were instead. They made sure that this day for Mikleo was always special. Yet perhaps the novelty of a birthday had already faded by then, and these days, he is at the age where he can naturally be alone on his birthday. So he chooses this if able.

Just another day, he says. But in Sorey’s eyes, it is the day which Mikleo had been brought into this world, so that makes it special regardless of what Mikleo thinks.

This day has arrived at last. Their last year of university has already ended, which _should_ mean that Mikleo has the opportunity to spend time with all of his friends. Only here he is, lying on his stomach on his and Sorey’s bed. _Reading._

“Mikleo, you do still remember what today is, right?” Sorey questions, both amused and irritated. The bed sinks as he sits down by Mikleo. He glances at the time, wondering how long Mikleo has spent time doing this; it’s 11:00, so that means almost two hours, ever since he opened these books from Sorey.

“A Thursday?” Mikleo responds. Sorey rolls his eyes, leaning down on his elbow to be able to see Mikleo’s face better.

“Come on, you don’t have to be sarcastic.”

“I know, but I really don’t care. Except for these books; thanks again for that.”

Sorey cannot help but smile. “No problem, I knew you’d like them. But I’d like it if you stopped reading for just a few minutes so I can give you your other presents.”

“Other presents?” Mikleo asks curiously, finally looking away from his book. His hand pushes away his light brown fringe.

“So you suddenly care now I mention other presents. I never realised you’re so materialistic.”

Mikleo lets out a laugh and gives Sorey a small shove. “Give over, you know I’m just interested.”

“If you can get your head out of a book for once, I can give you them.”

“All right, all right …” Mikleo places a bookmark on the page and puts the book to one side, bringing himself up so he’s resting on his knees instead. His head is tilted ever-so-slightly to one side out of curiosity. It makes Sorey’s heart burst a little. “So what did you get me?”

Moments later, Sorey brings a gift bag from their living room. He slides back onto the bed, placing it down in front of Mikleo. He waves to it and exclaims, “Tada!”

“There’s a few things in here,” Mikleo says as he prises the bag open. “What about costs?”

“You know I’ve got quite a bit of money leftover from student finance and work. Go on, open it!”

Mikleo takes out one of the gifts; it is a rectangle shape, seeming to be a shoebox. This turns out to be what it exactly is; opening it, he finds a pair of trainers in the same sky blue as a pair he had adored, but unfortunately became ruined during one of his and Sorey’s explorations.

“I know you loved that pair, so I wanted to replace them with this!”

“I’ve been wanting to do that, thank you,” Mikleo says, bringing up one shoe with a smile. “They’re basically identical.”

“Let’s just make sure neither of us wear our favourite shoes the next time we go for a hike through the forest.”

Mikleo chuckles, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, I’m with you there.”

“So … moving on?”

Mikleo nods, taking out another one of the presents. Sorey watches with a fond smile on his face, grateful that even with his general dislike of his birthday, he seems to be enjoying himself.

His face turning red means Sorey can easily guess which gift he has just opened. A foot reaching out and kicking Sorey lightly, making the other laugh, only confirms this further.

“Pervert.”

“So … later?”

“Later,” Mikleo confirms. He clears his throat as he leaves the gift to one side – for later, as they have both said. He eyes find the remaining gifts in the bag, a little bigger than the others. This turns out to be because it is clothes which have been wrapped together, mostly rather formal, although there are a few casual things among it.

“You said you wanted to search for a new job, so I thought you could do with this!”

“Someone’s been practical this time.” Mikleo holds up a blazer jacket, turning it around to inspect it. “I’m surprised you actually have good fashion sense sometimes.”

“I’m _perfectly_ fashionable, thank you! Besides, it’s easy for you because I can just imagine what makes you look amazing.”

Mikleo rolls his eyes, yet he still ends up smiling. “Thank you again, I can see myself wearing these a lot.” He glances over all of the presents, guilt finding him. “You didn’t have to get me so much.”

“Uh, but there is _one_ more thing …”

“Sorey, you can’t –”

“But it’s not an object. It’s me taking you out for lunch.”

Mikleo pinches the bridge of his nose. “I should have known you were plotting to take me out somewhere. I told you that I don’t want to do anything.”

“That’s what you _say,_ but I know that if I didn’t at least suggest _something,_ you’d get all moody with me anyway.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Mikleo huffs, yet his resolve is clearly crumbling. “For lunch though? It couldn’t even be dinner?”

“I’ve got something else planned around that time.”

“Sorey …” Mikleo sighs. “You know I really don’t see today as a big deal. You didn’t have to plan anything.”

“But this is what you do every year, and you seem disappointed every time.” Sorey takes hold of one of Mikleo’s hand, his thumb rubbing over the back of it. “You’re always so involved when it comes to _other_ people’s birthdays, but as soon as it gets to your own, you just shrug it off. It makes me a bit sad.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I just …”

“Come on, let me just do something for you this time. Please?”

“I …” Mikleo’s eyes flicker between Sorey’s pleading eyes and the hand which holds his, before he lets out a sigh and nods, even if reluctantly. “All right, you win.”

Sorey’s face lights up immediately. “Awesome!”

“But let me get changed first. I’m not exactly dressed for a lunch date.”

He laughs in agreement, eyes inspecting Mikleo’s clothes; due to him not realising he would be heading out today, he dons a pair of sweatpants and a stolen old T-shirt of Sorey’s. “Yeah, that’s true. Hurry up though!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Mikleo shifts through the clothes that Sorey has bought him, pulling out a polo shirt and a pair of shorts. He lifts them up, looking at Sorey questionably. “Is this all right? It’s so hot today.”

“You could wear a trash bag and I’d still say yes. But yeah, that’s completely fine.”

“You’re not wrong with that first statement.”

Mikleo begins to change out of his current outfit into the brand new clothing, rolling his eyes when he catches Sorey watching with a grin. It _does_ turn out that the outfit is suitable. It’s fairly casual, yet still sophisticated enough for wherever they are going for lunch. Sorey certainly thinks so; he stands moments later, smiling down at Mikleo with his hands trailing across the other man’s hips.

“See? You look pretty.”

“And _you_ look like you’re about to push me against a wall. Later, remember?”

“Right, right,” Sorey laughs, bringing his hands up to Mikleo’s face to plant a kiss on his lips. “Really, you’re perfect. Let’s go.”

They proceed to the living room, Sorey grabbing his wallet and car keys before they head out of the front door, locking it behind them. As Mikleo watches Sorey smile at him before taking his hand, he still cannot help but wonder what makes today any different from any other day. But he might as well make the most of it.

 

* * *

 

‘Lunch’ turns out to not exactly be lunch at all, but rather a visit to Mikleo’s favourite bakery. It is rather expensive so is typically saved for special occasions – typically, his birthday is not included in said occasions.

It is a quaint little place which is situated in Elysia, both Sorey and Mikleo’s home-town. Their prices are completely understandable for the quality of the treats they sell. And not only is the food itself lovely, but the interior matches, too; pale woodwork, floral wallpaper and elegant seating with paintings on the walls gives it a homely feel.

Sorey and Mikleo sit by a table for two. A pale pink tablecloth rests over it, its edges adorn with lace. On top is their plate with a shared dessert; a large serving of possibly the tastiest sundae either have ever tasted. Both let out an appreciative sound for possibly the dozenth time as they spoon a generous amount into their mouths.

“You don’t seem to be so against the idea of doing something for your birthday, now,” Sorey says teasingly, watching as Mikleo gets another scoop of ice cream.

“You hit my weakness for sweet things,” he says. “It’s not my fault.”

“Still, you’re going to have to end up liking your birthday at _some_ point when they come over to sing to you …” Sorey laughs at the horrified expression on Mikleo’s face. “I’m kidding! I knew that would have taken it a bit too far. You’re too easily embarrassed for _that.”_

Mikleo lets out a sigh of relief, popping the ice cream into his mouth before responding. “I would have actually killed you if you arranged that.”

“Note taken for future reference.”

Mikleo smiles out of amusement. “Still, thank you for bringing me here. It was a nice surprise.”

“Ah, no problem! It’s not the last surprise, though.”

He raises an eyebrow. “I almost forgot you mentioned something else later. That’s true, then?”

“That’s right!” Sorey exclaims, grinning at him with satisfaction.

“You do realise it’s totally not necessary, right?”

“Hmm … Treating my boyfriend on his birthday … Yeah, I’d say that’s necessary.”

Mikleo rolls his eyes, scooping up more of the sundae. “What a sap.” Yet he cannot stop his smile growing from those words.

Before too long, the couple have finished and are heading to Elysia’s train station, in order to head back to Ladylake. Sorey says that they need to head home first, which has spiked Mikleo’s curiosity, for he thought they might have simply gone straight to whatever is the next thing Sorey has in mind.

Regardless, Sorey certainly seems excited, holding onto Mikleo’s hand and swinging it a little as they walk. Really, you would expect it to be _his_ birthday rather than Mikleo’s. It goes to show how much Sorey really does get enthusiastic about making others happy.

“So we’re just making a quick stop here and then we’ll head back out,” Sorey says, unlocking the front door and opening it. “After you!”

Mikleo is not really expecting anything to happen. Yet almost immediately after he enters the room, colourful streams are let out from party poppers as there is a chorus of, “Happy birthday, Mikleo!”

He stands there, stunned. His eyes fall on the line of friends in front of him. Everyone is there; Lailah, Edna, Alisha, Rose, Dezel and Zaveid, which is probably the highest number of people he has ever seen in one go on his birthday.

“I … what?” Mikleo says bluntly. There is burst of laughter from everyone there, and moments later, he can feel Sorey’s arm loop itself over Mikleo’s shoulders.

“I gave Rose a spare key to get in and sort all this out for you,” he explains, gesturing to the room. Having been startled by the party poppers and his group of friends, he has managed to miss the birthday banner which is pinned against one of the living room walls, as well as the gift bags full of birthday presents left to one side.

“It was quite the rush for all of us to get here, you know!” Rose exclaims.

“But it really was no problem at all,” says Alisha, smiling. “We jumped on this idea when Sorey recommended it.”

“Guys …” Mikleo says uncertainly, partially touched by what is happening yet also unsure about how to feel.

“Sorey really has been sad all this time that you never want to do anything on this day,” Lailah says.

“And _we’ve_ always wanted to do something for our little Mikster!” Zaveid adds. Mikleo remains in his spot, still uncertain about what to say or do.

“I … I really do appreciate it, but –”

“But what?” Edna says with a shrug. “Stop being so awkward and just have some fun already, Meebo.”

“I second that,” Dezel chips in. Mikleo’s eyes shift between them all, warmth and gratitude growing in his chest. Even if they have likely been frustrated before over how much Mikleo has declined ideas for his birthday, they are still here today, wishing to change that. The patience and thoughtfulness is more precious to him than he can express.

“Thank you guys, really,” he says eventually, smiling at them. “I’m grateful that you wanted to do this for me.”

“So does that mean it’s okay?” Sorey asks. Clearly, he’s a little concerned that he took this a step too far. Mikleo turns to him and nods his head. Almost immediately after doing so, Rose lets out a cheer and lifts up one of the bag of gifts.

“Then let’s get going! We’re off!”

“Wait, where are we going?” Mikleo asks, watching as everyone lifts up a gift bag as well; clearly, they have one each. He glances back at Sorey, who merely grins.

“It’s a surprise!”

“You know I don’t like surprises.”

“Just like you don’t like birthdays? Because you’re smiling a lot right now.”

Mikleo covers said smile with the back of his hand. “I – fine, okay. Maybe it’s not as bad this year.”

Sorey’s grin softens to a much gentler smile, his lips pressing a kiss on the side of Mikleo’s head. “I knew I could do it.”

“Come on, then!” Lailah exclaims. Neither Sorey nor Mikleo have noticed that the group has started to exit through the door. They follow them, the latter realising that he really is saying the truth. Birthdays _are_ truly better than they used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologise if there are a few mistakes, I didn't have the chance to proofread this much and I only have a beta for Swear on Counted Stars. But I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
